


Don't wake me up, I am still dreaming

by The_Iris_Of_My_Eye



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, Marie Antoinette (2006), Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Like lots of hurt and then some comfort, Multi, Read at Risk, This is my first work, and a content warning, be nice, heed the warnings, no beta we die like reincarnated historical people, trigger warning for some abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iris_Of_My_Eye/pseuds/The_Iris_Of_My_Eye
Summary: Franny has a nightmare and talks with people (5+1 fic)TW: mentions of abuseCW: same as TWREAD AT RISK
Relationships: Georges Washington de La Fayette/ Emilie Destutt de Tracy, Mary Stuart/Francis de Valois (Reign), Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to my comment section, constructive criticism allowed
> 
> TW and CW for abuse

_It was the meadow of her past life, where she went to breathe and forget the world. With everything that had happened, figures. And the meadow disappeared, and she was in a nightmare._

_No-no-no-no-no, not again, not this again-_

_"Weak!"_

_"Worthless!"_

_"No-one needs you!"_

_"Why don't you just leave!"_

_"I should have beaten you harder!"_

_The words spun around her, until all she saw were the people responsible for hurting her, for trying to break her. Unable to help it, tears spilled down her cheeks._

_"Aw, is the little baby crying? Pathetic."_

_They surrounded her, trying to get the best of her. But she won't let them. They're not here. They're gone, they're locked up, they can't hurt her, they-_

_"Did you really think that you could get rid of us that easily, that we would disappear out of your life and leave you alone?"_

_"Looks like someone needs to go back to the basement, relearn her place in society."_

_She felt her arm being grabbed as she was dragged to the basement. She tried to pull back but she only received a slap to the face. They pushed her in and slammed the door and- ___

__________________________ _

__Franny woke up, drenched in sweat and crying softly. She looked over at Ana's and Tessa's beds but they were asleep. She tried to fall back asleep, but when she closed her eyes she saw their faces sneering at her again. She felt constricted and trapped as if someone turned off her air supply. She had to get out, get some fresh air and breathe. She staggered to the door and quietly left._ _

__________________________ _

__Lizzie, was supposed to be asleep, but sleep was for losers, which was why she was making hot chocolate at 3 in the morning. She reached for the cocoa powder, when she heard a shaky sob somewhere behind her. She turned her head with a look of concern and-_ _

__"Franny?!"_ _

___________________________ _

__Franny walked down the stairs and through the corridor trying to focus on the sound of her breathing and to stop crying GODAMMIT! She tried to find her way to the porch, and now, she was hopelessly lost. She walked towards the direction to of the only room with a light on and was just about to turn away and avoid human interaction when-_ _

__"Franny?!"_ _


	2. I'm still standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Franny talk
> 
> I hadn't realized that you guys might know the real names of the people mentioned in this fic. So:
> 
> Franny: Frances Laurens
> 
> Lizzie: Elizabeth the first of England
> 
> Ana: Anastasie Louise Pauline du Motier de La Fayette
> 
> Tessa: Marie Therese Charlotte, daughter of Marie Antoinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up dudes! Hope you enjoy
> 
> TW: Panic attack and talk about sexual abuse
> 
> CW: same thing as trigger warning

_She walked towards the direction to of the only room with a light on and was just about to turn away and avoid human interaction when-_

_"Franny?!" ___

________________________________________________ _

__Franny turned towards her, looking fearful of her surroundings. Lizzie walked to her, and tried to put her hand on her shoulder, when she pulled away from her, shaking and crying. Lizzie's heart sank, and, not knowing what else to do, tried a different approach. " Franny?" She said softly. "Can you hear me?"_ _

__Franny nodded, unable to talk._ _

__"Okay, we're going to try a breathing exercise okay?_ _

__"O- okay."_ _

__"Good. Breathe in..." Lizzie inhaled and saw Franny doing the same, although hesitantly_ _

__"Now breath out." They breathed out together._ _

__"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked._ _

__"Kinda."_ _

__"Do you want some hot chocolate?"_ _

__"Yeah, that would be nice"_ _

_____________________________ _

__Lizzie poured two cups of hot chocolate. "Milk and sugar?"_ _

__"Yes, thanks."_ _

__"So, what are you doing up so late?''_ _

__''What are YOU doing up?"_ _

__''Can't sleep, and any way, I asked first.''_ _

__"Nightmare."_ _

__"Oh"_ _

__Lizzie looked at Franny quietly, not knowing the reason for her tearful entrance. "About your past life?_ _

__"About my this life's foster parents."_ _

__"Is that why you've been moved here?"_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__A silence fell over them, the only sound being the clock ticking._ _

__"Thomas Seymour." Lizzie said suddenly_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"He's the reason why I don't sleep."_ _

__"He was Catherine Parr's husband right? After your father..."_ _

__"Died? Yeah. I stayed with them for a few months after my father died, after Edward became King. At first it was fun, but it was kinda awkward because Thomas asked to marry me or Mary when Edward took the throne. He said no, of course, so Thomas asked to marry Cathy instead. Mary told her not to, because he already proved that he thought of Cathy as less than, but she didn't listen. A few months after their wedding, I was invited to stay with them for a few months. I hadn't seen them for a while, so it was supposed to be fun, but..."_ _

__"But what?'_ _

__"He started behaving weirdly towards me. Sneaking into my room, making lewd comments, slapping my butt while I was in bed, tickling me, just being inappropriate towards me. And the worst thing is, I didn't notice it. I didn't think anything was wrong for a long time. I didn't think that it was wrong with how he was treating me."_ _

__"And Catherine?"_ _

__"She didn't see anything wrong either. Thomas said that nothing was wrong, I didn't see anything wrong, the only person who found it wrong was my governess, Kat. She was the one who convinced Cathy to send me to her sisters house when Thomas started being more... direct. And I only found out that his behavior towards me was grooming a few months ago, and since then, I haven't been able to sleep. Every time I close my eyes it's like-"_ _

__"-He's right there, even if logically he's not supposed to be."_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"I know how it feels. I know that they aren't there, that they can't bother me, but even though knowing that they're locked up and can't find me, I can't sleep properly."_ _

__"Exactly. I know that he's dead, that he's been dead for a long time, but it's like he's still there, he's still waiting to finish the job."_ _

__"I guess even though we left them behind, it's like their still waiting, and I guess the best thing to do is try to move forward." Franny stood up and walked to the door, before turning around and facing Lizzie. "Thanks for helping, Lizzie."_ _

__"No problem, thanks for listening."_ _

__Franny turned to walk back to the room when-_ _

__"Hey Franny, do you mind if this stays between us?_ _

__"No problem."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> TW: Panic attack and talk about sexual abuse
> 
> CW: same thing as trigger warning


	3. Like a small boat, on the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franny has a talk with someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not posting, school has been crazy this past month. 
> 
> On the other hand, I have started an Instagram, the_iris_of_my_eye1234, for art and other information on the series, so you can follow me for updates, art, snippets on new series and stories, as well as musical covers. 
> 
> TW and CW for mentions of panic attacks and outing ( First paragraph)
> 
> Happy belated International Women's Day!

_"No problem" ___

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__Franny made her way towards the library, trying to catch snippets from what the student body whispering about whatever happened during the previous party. Apparently, one of the quarterbacks got in a fight with a frat boy for purposefully outing his friend as trans. Now, that frat boy (probably named Chad and is a misogynist) is banned from hosting parties._ _

__"Hey Franny?"_ _

__"Huh? Oh hey Theo."_ _

__"Are you headed to the Library?"_ _

__"Yeah, I've got study period." Franny looked behind Theo, then asked, "Isn't Phillip supposed to be with you?"_ _

__"No, he's got Drama Club practice with Georges."_ _

__"Has Georges managed to ask that girl out yet?"_ _

__"Emily? No, not yet. He still freezes up whenever he sees her. I'm shocked honestly. He's the son of the most swoon worthy man of the 18th century, but can't ask out a girl."_ _

__"Hey, to be fair to him though, the genetics must have skipped a generation."_ _

__Theo burst out laughing then, "True. That boy is not reliable with the ladies."_ _

__\--------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__"Hey, are you okay?" They had stopped in front of Franny's locker_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"Susan said she heard you crying last night."_ _

__"Oh." Franny mentally kicked herself for not being quieter. She picked out her books, "I-It's fine, I just had a nightmare and needed some fresh air."_ _

__"A nightmare about your past life?"_ _

__"About this life. I don't know enough about my past life before the age of ten to have nightmares about it. Surprising, because all the nightmare inducing stuff happened before I turned eight."_ _

__"What happened after you left your room?"_ _

__"Lizzie saw me, talked me out of my panic attack and gave me advice over hot chocolate."_ _

__"At three in the morning?"_ _

__"IIIIIIIII really don't know what she was doing up." Theo had a slight feeling that Franny was covering something up._ _

__"How are you feeling?"_ _

__"Better, actually. I haven't felt like this for a long time, honestly."_ _

__"Like the world isn't falling down?_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"Well, if you need to talk, I'm also here. Okay?"_ _

__"Okay."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last update for a while guys. I will have more time at the end of the month though. See you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, give kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
